Dillon Quartermaine
Dillon Quartermaine is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap operas General Hospital and The City. Actor History: *Kevin & Michael Jacobson (1992) *Jacob Smith (1993-1994-1995-1996) *P.J. Aliseo (1996-1997) *Unknown actresses (1998-1999-2000-2001-2002) *Scott Clifton (2003-2004-2005-2006-2007) *Unknown actresses (2008-2009-2010-2011-2012-2013-2014) *Robert Palmer Watkins (2015-2016-2017) Character History: Dillon Albert Quartermaine was born prematurely in Port Charles on May 27, 1992 after Tracy goes into labor during a storm Tracy and Paul divorced soon after and Tracy was involved in a hit and run accident to avoid being prosecuted and to avoid Paul taking custody of Dillon. Tracy took him to Europe Dillon spent most of his childhood traveling around Europe with his mother Paul had no involvement in raising Dillon. in 1993 after promising Paul joint custody of Dillon. Tracy takes Dillon and leaves Port Charles. in 1994 Edward is grumpy about Ned bouncing around in leather pants while A.J. and Jason enjoy making fun of him. in 1995 this is one of the funniest Quartermaine get together that I have seen it's thanksgiving and hurricane Lucy storms into the living room trying to elicit help from Edward to find Sigmund her duck. in 1996 Edward threatens an amused Tracy. Tracy takes over the Soleito family. in 1997 the family Quartermaine made their thanksgiving. in 1998 Alan is arrested for his drug dealers murder Monica and A.J. and Edward discuss what to do about Alan. in 1999 Alan and Monica are forced to talk through their problems and end up sharing a kiss. in 2000 Alan and Monica are hatching up a plan. in 2001 Alan and Monica argue about Skye and Rea. in 2002 Alan kicked Skye out of Monica 's house Jax comforts her. in 2003 Tracy dropped a teenage Dillon off at the Quartermaine mansion and left to go traveling by herself she left him in the care of her parents Edward and Lila and her older son Ned who is Dillon 's godfather Dillon soon met Georgie Jones and they began dating Dillon started to work for mob boss Lorenzo Alcazar as his errand boy and then babysitter for his teenage niece Sage. Tracy came back to town and she and Georgie teamed up to stop Dillon from continuing to work for Lorenzo. Tracy agreed to force Dillon to quit his job if Georgie broke up with him Georgie was heartbroken but agreed Dillon was devastated at losing Georgie and turned to Sage with whom he lost his virginity Georgie walked in on them and was even more devastated to make Dillon jealous Georgie pretended to date a guy she called Tom. Dillon saddened continued to date Sage. Dillon and Georgie and Sage and Tom were all caught in the Port Charles hotel fire where Georgie confessed that she still loved Dillon. Dillon confessed he still loves her to and they get back together. in 2004 Dillon finds out who Brook Lynn really is and gives her some advice the quality is iffy but it's better than nothing. in 2005 Dillon has tricked Tracy into to coming to Las Vegas by saying that he and Georgie got married little did she know that it was all part of Luke's plan. in 2006 an encephalitis outbreak spread throughout Port Charles Dillon fel I'll and everyone thought he was dying in the hospital on his deathbed Dillon and Georgie decided to get married Dillon 's mother Tracy and Georgie 's father Mac reluctantly agreed and the teenagers were married on Valentine's day in the hospital chapel Dillon pulled through however and survived his illness after they were married Tracy cut them off and the couple moved in above Kelly's and worked at the diner Diego Alcazar came back to town after being released from prison he moved in next door to Dillon and Georgie and wanted Georgie for himself Meanwhile Dillon 's step sister Lulu wanted Dillon. Lulu and Diego come up with an idea to break up Dillon and Georgie and take them for themselves Lulu lied to Dillon about seeing Diego and Georgie together Dillon confronted Georgie and didn't believe her when she said Lulu was lying Dillon turned to Lulu and slept with her Georgie turned to her friend Diego for support Dillon and Georgie were still in love with each other but were to hurt to admit it so Dillon continued to sleep with Lulu and Georgie continued to date Diego they soon divorced Dillon then overheard Lulu saying that she had lied about Georgie sleeping with Diego and Dillon went to Georgie wanting her back she took him back and they started dating again in 2007 soon after Lulu found out she was pregnant with Dillon 's child and he and Georgie broke up again Dillon wanted her to have the baby and even agreed to raise him or her but Lulu ended up having an abortion she felt she would not be a good mother and that it was too complicated since she and Dillon were step siblings Dillon was devastated at losing his child Dillon and Lulu became friends again and he wanted to start dating her again but he had competition Damian Spinelli and Milo Giambetti both wanted her and then Logan Hayes joined in as well Dillon's brother came back to Port Charles and told him that he had a job opportunity for him in Los Angeles as a director 's assistant Dillon was excited about the job but was hesitant to take it because he didn't want to leave Lulu. Lulu however told him she was dating and Logan and that she wouldn't chose to be with him so Dillon decided to go to LA Dillon returns to town after learning of his cousin Emily 's death returning again Lulu reveals to him that Georgie had been murdered by the Text Message killer he is devastated by Georgie 's death and files back to California as soon as her funeral is over. in 2008 Spinelli has a special encounter with Santa Claus and with Maxie 's help bring joy to the Quartermaine mansion. in 2009 Tracy arrives at the haunted star thinking there's a new yyears party but Luke had tricked her into a night for two Tracy 's angry that he wasted an opportunity to make a lot of money to try and win her back. in 2010 Tracy does not want to leave Luke 's side. in 2011 Luke goes to Lucky with a plan to pull off the diamond heist of the century while being on honeymoon with Tracy. in 2012 Tracy finds Monica with A.J. when he was alive and called Dante for arrest him. in 2013 when Tracy gets the upper hand over A.J. and Monica decides to kick her out of the house but before she can remove her Alan stops her. in 2014 Tracy tells Ned that Dillon will not be coming home for A.J.'s funeral because he is currently in Japan. in 2015 A.J. spends time with Dillon and Lulu. in 2016 Kiki doesn 't like Dillon with Darby. in 2017 Dillon and Kiki having sex. Quartermaine, Dillon